Harry Potter is My Cousin
by Silly Billie
Summary: Darcy Dursley is starting Hogwarts in 2019. Her mother, Lavender Brown, and her father, Dudley Dursley, couldn't be more opposite. Darcy maked friends with the Weasley's and the Potter's, being they're cousins. Her best mate is Fred the Gryffindor Ghost.


**NOTES:**

**1) I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**2) Lily, James, and Albus Potter + Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Hugo and Fred Weasley are all characters by JK Rowling.**

**3) Darcy Dursley is a character of my own design.**

**4) Charcater 1: Fred W. (which would be both Fred Weasley, George's son, and the ghost Fred Weasley) Charcater 2: Dudley D. (Darcy Durlsey, not Dudley Dursley)**

**PLOT: ****Darcy Dursley, in 2019, is statring Hogwarts. Her mother, Lavender Brown, and her father, Dudley Dursley, counldn't be more opposite. Just on the train she made friends, but her best firend is a ghost! So she doesnt get mixed up, she calls him Froge beacuse she likes his newphew, but she loves him too. Hogwarts going to be interesting, especially since she finds out that Porfessor Potter is hier cusion - which means Fred Weasley is her cousin...What is a girl to do?**

* * *

Darcy Dursley stood on the same platform that many famous witches and wizards have before her. Darcy walked down the platform with her mother, father and little brother clutching her hand. She couldn't wait to leave and depart for school, just to get ride of her father and his ranting about witches and wizards – she still could believe her mother married him. And as she pushed her trolley along, she over heard a girl with long red hair talking to her aunt that began to walk along side them.

"But Aunt Hermione, why couldn't mum and dad see me off?" she whined.

Her aunt rolled her eyes. "I told you Lily – you too Fred – both of your parents had to get to work last week. Instead of taking you both with them, they wanted you to make friends."

"Aunt Hermione, just tell them that this is how you met Uncle Ron and our dad your first year." A boy with red hair said. "You already told me and Al about it our first year."

"Don't forget Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Rose, Molly, and Lucy too." A boy with dark hair pointed out. "And you told Hugo when he was a baby."

Darcy just realized that six other children, besides the girl Lily, that either had red hair or dark hair stood around their Aunt Hermione. One boy had blond hair making him stick out like a sore thumb in the bunch.

The Dursley's kept walking along until the train was about to depart. Darcy, with the help of her mother, pushed her luggage onto the train. Her brother pulled her back into a big hug.

"Oh, c'mon big guy." She told him. "I'll write you every night before bed, alright?"

He smiled. "Promise me Darcy? Promise you'll write us?" He began to tear up. "I don't want you to go."

Darcy whipped away some tears. "Listen, Xanthus, I have to go to school for my dream to just start. This is the first step."

"Then I'll come with you!" he protested. "Oh, please, mum can I go with Darcy?"

Her mother took Xanthus' hand. "I'm sorry dear. You'll go to Hogwarts next year…"

"Not if I have any to do about it." Mr. Dursley said.

Mrs. Dursley looked at her husband. "And you don't, Dudley. Give it a rest. This is what life you have chosen. Don't live in the past; don't live like your father or mother…"

With the sound of the trains final whistle Darcy boarded the train though not without wails from her brother. She waved from the window as the train departed. Once out of view of the platform, she turned to find a compartment. Before she could even turn she collided with someone. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Franticly she began to apologize to whomever she had hit.

"It's alright," came a sweat voice of the girl from the platform. She pulled herself up, offering to help Darcy. With a smile, Darcy took the girls hand. "I'm Lily Potter, and these are my cousins Hugo and Fred Weasley."

"I'm Darcy Dursley…" she trailed off. Now looking into the eyes of one of the boys behind Lilly. He had red hair, just like Lily. Finding it awkward that he was doing the same, she looked at the other boy with dark hair. "I – um – I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was just waving goodbye to my brother and I wasn't watching…"

"It's fine." She said. "I understand. It's alright."

The boys pushed Darcy's luggage into a near by compartment where it looked like they were sitting. They all went inside, though Darcy was a little unsure if she should but she did anyway. No one else was in there, but a girl with long brown hair and a round face. She sat by the window, looking out into the distance watching the landscape change every few minutes.

"Lunetta," Lilly said in a claming voice, sitting bedside the girl, as Hugo and Fred (Darcy still didn't know which was which) sat across from them. "This is our new friend, Darcy. Say hello."

He girl turned shy fully to Darcy. "Hello Darcy." The girl said in a calm and dreamy voice. "It's very nice to meet you. Lily, have you seen Micki? I've seem to have lost him on the platform."

Lily smiled. "I'll go and find him. Come with me Hugo."

The boy with brown hair got up and walked out of the compartment with Lily. It was just she, Lunetta, the boy with the red hair – Fred – and the silence. The silence rang like a bell throughout the compartment that made Darcy uncomfortable. It seemed that Fred was uncomfortable too, but Lunetta found it appealing. The sound of nothing brought Darcy to blush and Fred to giggle a tiny bit.

"So – erm – Darcy, where did you grow up?" Fred asked awkwardly.

Darcy averted her eyes from his gaze. "The Muggle world with my parents and my brother."

"You're a Muggleborn?" his curiosity got the better of him.

"Half and half." She smiled. "Fathers a Muggle and mothers a witch. How about you?"

"I grew up in the Wizarding world. Both my parents are magical."

From there Fred was shot at with questions about his family, which was ever large. First she asked was how he was related to Hugo and Lily. (Hugo's dad and Lily's mom were his father's younger siblings.) Next Darcy asked him about all the children on the platform surrounding their Aunt Hermione after she confessed to over hearing their conversation. (His Aunt Hermione was Hugo's mother; James and Albus, other wise known as Al, were Lily's older brothers; Louis was his Uncle Bill's youngest son; And Molly and Lucy were his Uncle Percy's daughters.) Then she asked how they were all related. (Lily's mother, Hugo's father, Fred's father, Louis's father, and Molly and Lucy's father were all siblings.) Exhausting her question with answers, Fred then explained his parent's life (at least his father's).

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had seven children all together." He started. "First there was Uncle Bill, then Uncle Charlie, Uncle Precy, Uncle Fred and dad, then Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. They grew up in a home they called 'The Burrow' a little outside a village called Ottery St Catchpole. Uncle Charlie lives in Romania working with Dragons, no time for a family. Uncle Fred was my dad's twin and he, well; um…" he trailed.

Obviously his father named him after his twin, but it made this Fred uncomfortable. He looked relived when Lily and Hugo walked in at that moment with another boy that sheared all the same features as Lunetta, who, in all honesty, Darcy had forgotten all about.

"Lunetta," the boy said in a dreamy voice just like his sisters. "Come with me, I found a nice place for us."

She got up and grabbed her brother's hand. He led her away with smile leaving the rest alone. The silence, unlike last time, left with her. The compartment erupted with gleeful sounds. Every one of them began to talk about Hogwarts, wishing they knew which house they were going to be sorted into. To all their delight they talked about what their parents houses were and stories they told about their parents adventures. Darcy went first.

"My mum's was in Gryffindor back when she went to school, just before You-Know-Who came to power again. Her name then was Lavender Brown until she married my father, which I always thought was strange. My father hates Witches and Wizards, thinks we're a disease. He said it all started with his cousin but he won't say anything more about it." She explained.

Lily tilted her head to the left slightly, confused. "Lavender Brown?" she questioned, "Mum and dad talked about her a lot in their stories. They said they haven't seen her since The Battle of Hogwarts back in '98."

"Oh, yeah," Darcy said. "Mum never told me about that."

Their conversations went on until they had to change into their robes and still continued until the train stopped. Darcy looked outside and was amazed it took them all day to arrive at Hogwarts. She followed the others out of the compartment and got mashed into a crowd of students leaving the train. When they got off a light shined at the far end of the platform, a voice called: "First years, follow me please! First years, follow me. Hurry, now…"

It was defiantly a male calling them and when Darcy got closer she was a tall man, maybe just about over 6 foot tall, with flaming red hair like all the other children that she had met today, but one of his ears was missing. He kept calling out into the distance until all the other years stepped onto a path that led up the castle and all that was left was first years.

"We all here?" he asked. "Good, now follow me."

He led them down a narrow pathway that led to a lake. On the other side of the lake sat the castle on a mountain. The castle had to be over a 100 feet tall on top of the mountain. In groups of fours and threes, the first years climbed into boats that would take them to Hogwarts. Darcy went in her boat with Lily, Fred and Hugo. To her amazement Fred and Lily didn't look amazed to see the giant castle that the boats were now gliding to. She looked down at the water and saw not a ripple in sight. The boats were not disturbing the great black lake that lay beneath them. Once they reached the other side of the lake the red haired man led them up into the castle to find another man in waiting in the Entrance Hall which could fit two Muggle home on top of each other!

"Here you are, Harry." The man said with a mischievous grin. "All the first years."

"Thank you George," the man in waiting, Harry, said. "And wipe that grin off your face. Your not pulling pranks on this bunch on first year's either. Remember, both our children are in the mix."

George's gin disappeared and looked around the group of children until his gaze settled on Lily and Fred. "Hello son, Lilly."

"Hey Uncle George!" Lily greeted.

"Hi dad." Fred said ecstatic.

George, defeated, turned down the great hall and out of sight.

"Now," every first year turned their attention back to the man. "I am Professor Potter and Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule _breaking_ will result in points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." He looked at all the students. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

The student began to talk about the most idiotic things of what the Sorting is like. Some said you had to fight a troll, others said you needed to know some spells. Lily and Fred reassured her that it's nothing like that, no spells and no fighting trolls.

"Oi, Fat Friar!" a voice above them called. Many people jumped and others screamed. "Look, new student. About to be sorted I see."

Darcy looked at where the voice came from. It was a boy, no older then twenty. He was pearly-white and slightly transparent, gliding in midair above the students with a gleeful look. Form what Darcy could see, or make out, he wore a sweater with a giant F on it. She saw his face and it looked just like a younger version of that man George that brought them to the Entrance Hall.

Another ghost came to view and smiled at the first years. "Now, Fred, you know I never liked that name, even when you went here." He looked like a fat little monk (most likely what the other ghost said was a Fat Friar.) "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the ghost chanted. "My old house you know."

The ghost with an F on his sweater circled the group of first years. "Oi! I know you!" the ghost smiled. "Friar, look! My nephew's finally is going to Hogwarts, Friar. Look! He looks just like me don't he?" The ghost 'landed' on the floor next to Fred, smiling up at the Friar.

"Yes he does Fred," the Friar said. "I was the one who told you that he looked like you."

"And look!" the ghost pointed to Hugo and Lily. "It's Ron's son, Hugo, and Ginny's daughter, Lily! Excited to finally be _learning_ at Hogwarts?"

"That's enough." A strict voice came; Professor Potter had entered the room. "Friar, Fred, please join the others, the sorting is about to begin."

"Hope you all get into Gryffindor!" the ghost, Fred, shouted as he glided away. "My old house, along with all my brothers and my sister. Even Harry was in Gryffindor, but you must all know that." And he disappeared.

The first years followed Professor Potter into the Great Hall in groups of two. Lily walked with Hugo as the first two into the hall; Fred and Darcy were behind them. They walked up between two of four long tables packed with students that stretched just about the entire length of the room. A fifth table, just as long, was spread out to cover just about the entire width of the room that held all the Professors. The students gathered in front of the teacher's table, their backs to the other students. The teachers looked at each student to see which ones looked like troublemakers. Professor Potter stepped put on the platform and picked up an old hat that lay on stool in front of them, in his other had was a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, I will put on the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." He said. He looked at the parchment and called, "Sandra Aarons!"

A little girl with blonde pigtail nervously walked up to the stool, sat down as Professor Potter put the hat on her head. There was a moment's pause –

"HUFFELPUFF!" the hat shouted.

With a relived smile, Hannah ran from the stool to the table of cheering Huffelpuff's.

Liam Banks was next to be sorted and bolted to his House table after the hat shouted out, again, "HUFFELPUFF!" Then it was Lydia Boot's turn that in turn ran to his table with the other Ravenclaw's. Calyee Brocklehurst also became a Ravenclaw. Dean Brugde, became the first new Gryffindor. With a smile, Alexander Bulrode ran to the Slytherin table once the hat finished with her.

"Darcy Dursley!" Professor Potter called.

Nervously she walked up to the stool, allowing the hat to fall on her head. To her surprise the hat spoke to her and only her. No one else could hear its conversation with her.

"Strong willed, I see. Will do anything for family, for friends, for strangers. You are brilliant, too. You will exceed expiations, my dear. You have talent, overflowing talent. A thirst to prove yourself and hatred that will prove useful – now that's interesting. Slytherin would be good for you, but so would Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Difficult. Very Difficult. You would be great in any house. But where to put you?" the hat paused. "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

With glee, she ran to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Dean Brugde and next to one of the boys from the station – someone related to Lily and Fred.

Jason Finch went to Hufflepuff. Isabella Finnigan was a new Gryffindor aft a minute of sitting on the stool.

"Hunter Goldsmith!" Professor Potter called. With a deep breath, Hunter walked out of the crowd onto the raised platform. The Sorting, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran to the table of all the clapping Gryffindor's and sat next to Darcy.

Many more students filed up to the stool and ran to their new houses. As more went to sit, less was left to stand there alone with the others. There was only a handful left when they had gotten down to the end of the J's. Fear struck more and more faces as their names were about to be called.

"Lunetta Longbottom." Potter called. Lunetta skipped as she began to advance forward. The hat seemed to be unable to think of a right house of her, but after a couple of minutes it made up its mind, if it had a mind, and shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" She ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Calyee Brocklehurst.

Scorpius Malfoy strolled up to the stool like he owned the place when his name was called. The hat barely touched his head when it called out "SLYTHERIN!" With a smile, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between two cubby-looking boys.

Six more people were sorted into their houses before it was Lily's turn. The entire Hall seemed to be whispering. "Did he say _Potter_?" some would say. Lily seemed to have missed all the comments as the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. Lily ran to the table with excitement and sat down between Darcy and the other boy (her brother James, Darcy then learned). All the Gryffindor's cheered louder than ever. Lily smiled as he looked up at the teacher's table, eyeing all the teachers. They all looked happy to find she was sorted into the same house both his parents shared years before. She looked at Professor Potter who was smiling at her.

Once everyone had quitted down, they restarted the sorting. There was only six more to go, Hugo and Fred being one of them. Damon Thomas became another Gryffindor. Mary Generous became the last Ravenclaw.

Lily watched intensively as Fred's name was called. Darcy looked at the teachers' table and saw Fred's father, George, and the ghost Fred also looking intensively as the new first years sat on the stool and the hat began to think of where he should go. The hat soon had made Fred a Gryffindor. He ran and sat next to Lily. Hugo was next and became the last Gryffindor.

Three people were left to be sorted. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were twins that were sorted into Ravenclaw. Wyatt Zabini became the last Slytherin and was the last new first year to be sorted. Professor Potter rolled up the parchment he read from and took the hat and stool away.

An elderly witch stood up and spared her arms wide, as if nothing could please him more then them all being there. "I welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, I wish for the banquet to begin."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review - but not if its about my spelling and grammer.**


End file.
